


Mornings

by OliviaRider



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRider/pseuds/OliviaRider
Summary: Dave wakes up in the arms of his band mates.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I like Dave sandwiches, what about you?

Dave slowly woke to the feel of soft kisses across the back of his neck and shoulders, memories of the previous evening flooding his mind as he gradually became aware of the warm bodies pressed against his front and back as two sets of very different fingers caressed his side. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking straight into Kurt’s bright gaze, a broad smile on the older man’s face as he spoke.

“Sleep well?”

“Hmmm, best in a while. I could get used to being woken this way too,” Dave replied then turned his head as Krist kissed his way back up his neck and captured the other’s lips with his own.

“Hi,” Krist whispered with a smile as Dave turned away again, returning his kisses to Dave’s neck and shoulders. Dave’s hand lifted from where it rested carelessly over Kurt’s waist to thread into his sleep mussed hair as he kissed him hard, determined to take a more active role in whatever happened that morning than he had the previous evening.

Dave’s hand left Kurt’s hair, caressing slowly downwards over his neck and shoulder as they kissed. His hand moved lower still to press in between them and take hold of both their cocks, his rhythm slow and steady, while Krist continued to kiss and lick and bite at his neck and shoulders and grind against his ass. With the assault on his senses from all sides there was no way Dave was going to last long and his hand soon sped up. When he came it was with a loud moan, his head tipped back on Krist’s shoulder as he and Kurt kissed over Dave’s head.  
If Dave had been expecting to be allowed to come down from his orgasm in peace then he was very much mistaken. Krist simply reached round and pushed Dave’s hand out of the way to continue stroking Kurt, Kurt returning the favour and taking Krist’s cock into his fist so they could bring each other to completion with Dave still between them.

Dave could only laugh as they seemed to compete over who could yell the loudest when they came near simultaneously over his back and stomach. “Fuck! Could you two be any louder? I don’t think they heard you in the lobby.”  
Breathing hard and grinning, Krist rolled away and lay on his back. “Your fault.”

“How'd you figure that?” Dave shifted on to his back and turned his head to look at Krist.  
Krist opened his mouth to reply but Kurt beat him too it. “Because he never thought you’d go for it. But you did and it was fucking awesome.” Kurt reached out over Dave and ran his hand through Krist’s sweat damp hair and down to cup is jaw. He leaned further over for a kiss as Krist turned and lifted his head. “Right Krist?”

The three men were still so wrapped up in each other, arms and legs tangled together as they kissed languidly in the aftermath, that they were oblivious to the voices in the hallway outside and the sound of the door opening until it was too late. Although, the heavy smell of sex still in the air would have made it pretty much impossible to successfully disguise what had happened.

“Dave, we need to be in the van in less than an hour so you need to get...” The rest of Danny’s words died on his lips when his eyes locked on Dave’s startled face. Backing up, he left the room without another word.

“Shit.”

“Fuck.”

“How in the fucking hell did he get a fucking key?”


End file.
